Dancers to Daters
by MakeDauntlessCakeNotWar
Summary: ally is Austins main female backup dancer. Dallas is his male, so he gets to dance with her a lot. Austin is jealous, just doesn't know it. Ally can sing, but nobody knows that. A masked karaoke bar changes everything, and a duet with a charming stranger. I sis Dallas like Ally hopes, or Austin which she secretly believes.
1. Chapter 1

Dancers to Daters

Ally's POV

Being Austin Moon's main Female Backup dancer is awesome. The best part is getting to do all the dances with Dallas, my major crush and Austin's main male backup dancer. I can sing, but nobody knows that, except Trish and Dez, my best friends.

My parents just got a divorce, my mom is moving to Africa in two months. I am going to miss her like crazy, but I know she is only going for two years (note the sarcasm). I wish she could move across town, but no she has to move across the world. She says she is doing it because she is now suddenly interested in the behavior of gorillas, but I'm not so sure.

We are in the middle or rehearsing our dance to steal your heart, and Cassidy, one of the backup dancers can't get her hands off Trent. So of course I call a five-minute break. Dallas starts walking over to me and I start freaking out.

"Hey Ally; I wanted to know if you wanted to go to that new masked karaoke bar Friday night?" Dallas asked.

"Um yes sure."

"Cool see you Friday night."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own Austin and Ally, Romeo and Juliet or anything else that you recognize in this chapter.**

Ally's POV

It's finally Friday night, and my date with Dallas. I am freaking right now. Here's my problem; it is a masked karaoke bar and I don't know what he will be dressed in. I put on a purple dress with a gold belt and black heels, and then I curled my hair and put a black bow in it. All I know is that I don't want to meet another guy thinking it is Dallas.

I get to the bar and look around; it is crowded for a karaoke bar. I see Dallas in a ski mask, that is a weird choice but ok. I go over to him and say "Hey I am glad I found you."

Before he can say anything a man walks onstage.

"H8ey guys I'm Justin and we are about to do my personal favorite, spotlight singers. This is how it works, the spotlight stops, the person in the spotlight has to sing, no exceptions. Now start the spotlight"

This is what I was afraid of, of course I can sing but Dallas doesn't know that, and he will tell Austin, and who knows what he will say.

Then the spotlight stops on none other than me Ally Dawson, oh joy ( note the sarcasm).

I go backstage where Justin is waiting, he asked me what song, now I write songs so I say I will sing my own, sand then what name it is under, I say Juliet14 because I had just read Romeo and Juliet and my lucky number is 14.

Justin runs out on stage and introduces me and then I enter onto the stage all eyes on me and then the Justin says "here is Juiet14 with her own song The ME That You Don't See."

The music starts and I start singing,

I've been wishing' for something' missing'  
To fill this empty space  
To show the person behind the curtain  
So you'll understand  
Who I really am

The me that you don't see  
Is praying there's a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it  
I'll prove that I deserve it  
And I can be  
The me that you don't see

To be standing tall  
No shadows at all  
That's all I really want to do  
To be a circle of one  
Stepping into the sun

Sharing the light that's here with you  
I'm here with you

The me that you don't see  
Is praying there's a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it  
I'll prove that I deserve it  
And I can be  
The me that you don't see

When I stop signing the crowed goes crazy, including Dallas. I jump off stage and walk over to him.

"Promise not to tell Austin ok being a backup dancer is the best job I've ever had I can't have that taken away."

"OK but I have to tell you something."

"OK go ahead Dallas."

"Well for one thing my name is not Dallas."

I freeze not knowing what to do.

"Wha…what."

"Ally calm down, I may as well have heard you sing before I might also be in Austin's crew."

Justin steps on stage again, "Ok well with his usual spot her is the guy you love the guy you rave, Romeo41"

The masked stranger steps onstage and I start freaking out.

He starts singing,

I got that rock and roll  
Yeah, yeah  
I'll make you lose control  
Yeah, yeah  
Come on and dance to my flow  
Yeah, yeah  
'Cause I got what I got, don't you know  
I got that rock and roll

Oh  
When I'm walking down the street, it's like a show  
I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll  
They'll be staring at me everywhere I go  
I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll

It's a whole new level of attention  
Hey girls, did I mention

I got that rock and roll  
Yeah, yeah  
I'll make you lose control  
Yeah, yeah  
Come on and dance to my flow  
Yeah, yeah  
'Cause I got what I got, don't you know  
I got that rock and roll

Uh  
Every person that I meet, they gonna know  
I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll  
They'll all be freakin' when I say hello  
I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll

It's a whole new level of attention  
Hey, girls did I mention

I got that rock and roll,  
Yeah, yeah  
I'll make you lose control  
Yeah, yeah  
Come on and dance to my flow  
Yeah, yeah  
'Cause I got what I got, don't you know  
I got that rock and roll  
Ha

I got that rock and roll,  
Yeah, yeah  
I'll make you lose control  
Yeah, yeah  
Come on and dance to my flow  
Yeah, yeah  
'Cause I got what I got, don't you know  
I got that rock and roll

I got that rock and roll,  
Yeah, yeah  
I'll make you lose control  
Yeah, yeah  
Come on and dance to my flow  
Yeah, yeah  
'Cause I got what I got, don't you know  
I got that rock and roll  
Ha

He stops singing and I am amazed he has the voice of an angel. I know I came here for Dallas but I might leave for someone else. I think I am falling for a masked stranger. He walks over to me.

"Hey did you like it?"

"Well yeah you have a great voice."

"Well I have been told that before."

"Yeah, by who?"

"Oh millions of people."

Then it hits me that masked stranger might be Austin Moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ally's POV

Now I am freaking out. _No, _I think, _this guy, the guy I am falling hard for cannot be Austin Moon. How would he have heard me sing, I always wait for him to tell me he is going home. Maybe I am over reacting; maybe it may not even be him. But the really big question on my mind is, where's Dallas?_

I look around, I see a guy who has straight brown hair, blue eyes, and is dancing with a girl. I look over to the mystery guy in horror. He noticed where I was looking, "He doesn't deserve you, don't let it get you down, here I know what will calm you down"

Then he grabs my hand and drags me to Justin, he whispers something to him, then drags me onstage. Justin jumps out a minute later and announces

"Hey here our night's favorites Romeo41 and Juliet14, chemistry ya think, well here they are singing an original song, you can come to me."

I know this song, me and the girls wrote it. So when the music starts I can sing without messing up.

_[Ally:]_  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

_[Austin:]_  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

_[Austin &amp; Ally:]_  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

_[Ally:]_  
You struggle inside  
Losing your mind  
Fighting and trying to be yourself  
When somebody lets you

_[Austin:]_  
Out in the cold  
But no where to go  
Feeling like no one could understand  
Then somebody gets you

_[Austin &amp; Ally:]_  
So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

_[Ally:]_  
Like a chain that never breaks  
Like a truth that never bends  
Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again  
It's the feeling that you get  
It's the moment that you know  
That no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone

_[Austin &amp; Ally:]_  
If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

_[Ally:]_  
You can come to me,  
Yeah

When we finish the crowed goes wild. I can't believe that just happened. I can't wait to do it again. Then I ask him if he comes here every night he says yes. I might have to become a regular.

Austin's POV

I finally get out of reursal, I love to rehearsal, but I really want to go to the karaoke bar. I run to my dressing room and get my black skinny jeans purple button up shirt, yellow high tops, whistle necklace, and black ski mask. I love this bar because I can sing, and I don't have to have everybody knowing that it is me. I go by the name of Romeo41 there because I love Romeo and Juliet, don't judge, and 41 is my lucky number. I get there and stand at the edge of the club where not many people are and then this girl comes up to me. She is acting like she knows I and then Justin start spotlight singing and it lands on the girl. I have to admit, she is beautiful wearing clothes that fit her body perfectly. She stands on stage and sings, ironically under the name Juliet14. She is amazing, but then I know who it I s, Ally my main girl dancer. She must think I am Dallas, knowing that she had a date with her tonight. She comes over to me and I tell her I am not Dallas and I know who she is and that I am in my crew, not that I am me, then my slot comes and I start to sing on stage. After a while of her staring, and me explaining, she looks over my shoulder and looks horrified, I explain that he doesn't deserve her, I pull her onstage and say that we are going to sing a song that she and the girls wrote, that I happened to find on the floor. Afterwards I find myself thinking, do I like Ally, does she like me?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**AN: Hey I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while if anyone still reads this old thing. So here is the new chapter. I really need ideas so just shoot me a comment with any ideas you have. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else in this chapter.**

Ally's POV:

I can't believe that I might have just done a duet with Austin. I am freaking out right now so I do what I do best, run. But, of course, I'm not good at running so I trip. Austin runs up and helps me up. He is looking at me like I am crazy.

"This better not affect your dancing." He says.

"What?" I ask him

"You are still going to be my backup dancer, right?'

Was that nervousness I heard in his voice, probably not I am just going crazy.

"Of course"

"Well than this better not affect your dancing"

"Oh it won't sir." By this time we are both full on laughing.

"Ally is that you?" I hear a voice from behind me ask.

"Dallas is that you, where's your new girl, did you leave her to for another girl?"

"No Ally it wasn't like that, and by the way, you totally blew me off to considering you are over here flirting your butt off with another guy!"

"Well at least I have an excuse for not knowing it wasn't you he has a ski mask on I can't see his hair that tramp you were with had blond hair!"

I can feel everyone's eyes on me. I can't believe this is happening. I hear Austin grumble behind me.

"Well I am leaving so, um, Romeo, if would like to come, come on."

We walk outside and Austin and I walk over to his very expensive looking car (**AN: I'm sorry I am not very good with cars use your imagination)** he says something under his breath.

"What?" I ask him.

"Does this give me a good enough excuse to kick his sorry butt out of the group?"

"Yes but are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes I can't believe that he would treat a girl like that"

"What excuse are you going to give him, I mean that, you weren't there, Romeo was?"

"I don't know I will wing it"

He dials Dallas' number and then puts it on speaker.

"Hello" Dallas says.

"Hey it's Austin"

"Hey Austin what's up"

"Not much, but you are out of the group now." He says plainly.

"What why"

"Um… you are a terrible contemporary dancer and I think I will do a song or three"

"That's it that is utterly ridiculous"

"You dancing has been slipping anyways, so I never want to see you near me or any other one of my dancers again, not Trish, Not Cassidy, not Dez, not Trent, not Ally"

"Well Ally and I are kind of going out so too bad about her."

"I heard your date went horrible and you dumped her for some tramp"

"Who told you that?"

"I was there"

"Where"

"Everywhere, but nowhere"

"You are so weird"

"So never call me again or go near one of my other dancers again"

I accidentally say "Bye Dallas"

"Ally is that you"

"Maybe it is what you are going to do about it" Austin says.

"You are so dead for this; you only get this because Austin thinks I am a threat to him because _He loves you_"

Austin freezes and I run.

**AN: well that's it remember to tell me in the comments what you want to happen next. I have lots of room for improvement. By the way I am going to start a new story (crazy right) and it is called The Girls on the Inside. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dancers to Daters Chapter 5

**AN: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a long time, do here is chapter 5. Just read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

What Dallas said shocked me, Austin can't love me. I run home and slam the door to my bedroom so my parents can't ask questions. All I'm thinking is,

Why do I have to have practice tomorrow?

So now I have to dance with him in the room and not act weird.

**Time Skip- next day**

I am now at practice and Austin is about to speak to us.

"Ok, so we lost Dallas."

"Why" Trish asks

"Because" Austin says simply.

"So who is going to dance with Ally now." Dez asks, I know what he is going to say, but I hope he doesn't.

"Me" Austin says.

"Awesome" Trish whispers in my ear.

"What song" I ask.

"All of them" Austin says.

"Oh jeeze" I say.

**During Can't Do It Without You**

This dance feels so weird doing it with Austin. Now is my favorite part, where all the girls do a flip over the boy's heads. Now all the boys squat down. Now that I have to dance with Austin I do a side areal over Austin. There is a small group of Austin's fans waiting and they go crazy. I could get use to the girls looking jealously at me and Austin standing in the corner looking at me in awe, why I don't know but it is still pretty cool. Then Austin walks over to me.

"Hey Ally, your side areal was really great."

"Thanks"

"You want to grab a cup of coffee later"

Now I get it, Austin really dopes like me, "Sure, I say"

"Cool see you later"

"Now I just realized something, I made a date with Austin Moon, America's sweetheart, the one celebrity who has never had a girlfriend. Maybe I can change that, wait what did I just think?

**Time Skip**

I called the girls over to help me pick out the perfect outfit, I told them that I had a date, mot that it was with Austin.

"So Ally, who's the guy." Cassidy asks.

"Someone you know that is all you're getting."

"Why do I feel like you are hiding something"

"Because I am"

"So who is it?"

"Austin," I slip out.

"What" both girls say at once.

"It's with Austin, no big deal."

"Yes big deal, now where are you going?"

"Coffee, see no big deal."

"Ok I know exactly what you should wear." Trish says.

She picks out a yellow, blue, and white skirt and a white belly shirt. I slip on some black convers, and curl my hair. Them Trish paints my face a little bit and I have to leave.

"Bye guys" I call.

"Girls" They call

**At the Café**

"Hey Austin" I say when I see him sitting in a booth by the window. He is wearing a typical Austin outfit, yellow tee-shirt, black skinny jeans, yellow high tops, and his whistle necklace. His hair is always perfectly tousles.

"Hey ally" He says.

"So…" I say, this is starting to get awkward.

"I just wanted to apologize for last night." I am now confused.

"Why what did you do, wasn't it all Dallas."

"Well yes but I mean about what he said before he left." He says, looking down at the table, I feel like lightening the mood so I say,

"It's ok you would be surprised how many times I get that."

He laughs and looks up at me, his brown eyes staring deep into mine.

"I just want to know something." I say.

"What" he asks.

"Was Dallas right do you like me"

"No," he says. My heart droops

"I love you" My heart speeds up now.

'What" I say shocked and not able to speak.

"I love you ok, it is ok if you want to leave, even leave the group, and I just had to say it ok"

I stand up, acting like I am going to leave. He jumps up.

"Ally"

I turn my body towards his and he looks like a little sad puppy who is lost.

Then I kiss him.

**AN: there it is ther kiss. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dancers to Daters Chapter 6

**Sorry this update took long. My social life is just huge so I didn't have time to write. (Note the sarcasm) So just read, remember Aussly just kissed, in case any of you actually read the authors note, I don't.**

Ally's POV

So there we are, kissing in the middle of a café, when we see lights and hear the cameras and questions flying. Wow, didn't know Aussly was an actual thing, not invented in Trish's head. Just then Austin and I pull apart, he stares at me for a second and then puts his arm around me, and we walk slowly to the car. Trish just has to know everything that goes on so we are about three minutes into our drive when my phone rings.

**Tris/**Ally/_Austin_

**Ally put your phone on speaker I want Austin to hear this too.**

Well hello to you too

_Hey Trish_

**Hey, so Aussly is a thing now right?**

Wow after a full two minutes

**Ashuiodhlgksjghifuhgliseeeukrjhbtkejr,uebhdkgj**

Trish are you ok

**Aussly a thing, Aussly a thing Aussly a thing**

_Trish stop singing, you are the weirdest person ever_

**But you've meet Dez**

_Oh yeah forgot about him_

Whatever, but how did you find out already

**You guys are all over everything, online, online magazines, and TV**

Great, jus thwart I need bye Trish

**Buy**

I hand up and turn to Austin

"This is crazy; Trish calls it "Aussly fever"

"People ship us Ally, we are just perfect" He says

"Well I can't argue with such great logic." I say and he laughs

"It is hard isn't it." We ride the next moments in peace until we get to a huge mansion, about six houses combined.

"Ally I would like to show you your new house, Moon Mansion."

"What"

"I decided it would be easier to have everyone in the group live in the same place, so I got a mansion, each person has a sector, Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, part of an attic, a basement, we all will share a kitchen, and there is a recording studio, a dance studio, and an intercom system."

"Oh my gosh Austin it is fantastic." I yell then hug him.

"And don't worry your dad can stay with you, and I made sure that our sections were right next to each other." I smack him on the arm.

"What makes you think I will let my dad live with me."

He laughs

"What"

"I thought, you hit me cause I was being a perv."

"No I like the sections are right next to each other part."

"I also gave Trish money and she went shopping and filled your closet."

"Think you Austin I love it."

"And the best part is, there is a pancake machine in the kitchen."

"You are way to addicted to pancakes."

"There is a mini fringe filled with pickles in your room."

"I love you." I run inside and my sector is amazing, then he says to go check out the kitchen, we walk there, hand in hand, and he opens the French doors.

We find Dez and Trish in a conga line, Cassidy and Trent making out, and a sign that says, Congratulations Aussly.

"Well this is weird." Austin says.

"Yeah want to go pry those two apart." I say, pointing at Cassidy and Dallas.

"Guys your hear." Dez and Trish yell.

"Austin this place is amazing, Ally I have two walk in closets." Trish says.

"And I got a new suspender rack, the hanger 5000." Dez says staring into space.

"Yeah whatever, **CAKE**" Austin yells.

"Yeah and you will never guess what kind. Dez says. "I made it myself."

"What." I say.

"Chocolate chip pancake cake and pickle frosting."

"Ew," I say, "Who would want pancake cake." Then they all burst out laughing.

"Guys don't eat any, I don't need anyone pucking in our new dance studio, oh and I forgot I got you all new dance shoes, you old ones were gross."

"Cool" We say.

"We should go."

"What about, them" Trish say pointing at Cassidy and Trent.

"Who cares, let them such each other's face off, let's hope the move to one of their rooms soon though, and not go through the kitchen, use the elevator and cross through the spa." Austin says.

"SPA" Trish says.

"Yep." Austin says.

"I love you."

"Hey that's my man you're talking to." And we all laugh.


End file.
